The present invention relates to a wheel suspension for a motor vehicle, especially to a double wishbone axle, with a shock absorber-, respectively, spring-leg that is supported on the body side and connected with a guide member.
A wheel suspension of double wishbone-type construction is disclosed in the DE-OS No. 32 19 685 which includes a shock absorber-, respectively, spring-leg that is supported on the body side and is connected with the lower cross guide member. With such a prior art construction, one encounters certain structural expenditures at the spring leg, for example, for driven axles, to extend the drive shaft without impairment to the wheel. This is achieved in this prior art construction by a fork-shaped lower spring leg end, between which the drive shaft is extended freely rotatably.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a wheel suspension with an arrangement of a shock absorber- or spring-leg having an optimized response behavior whereby also a use of a shock absorber leg becomes possible for driven axles without additional structural expenditure.
Owing to the connection of the shock absorber leg with an intermediate member which is connected, on the one hand, with the upper cross guide member and, on the other with the wheel carrier by way of the guide joint, it is achieved in an advantageous manner that the shock absorber leg can be designed of relatively great length with a corresponding shock-absorbing travel. Furthermore, a sufficient free space underneath the spring leg end is present in driven axles for the free unimpaired extension of a drive shaft so that a complicated constructive solution as, for example, by means of a fork-shaped spring leg end, can be dispensed with. Furthermore, a direct translation from the wheel to the shock absorber-, respectively, spring-leg of 1:1 and a wheel/stabilization translation of 1:1 is additionally achieved by the arrangement of the shock absorber-, respectively, spring-leg in the intermediate member as well as by the bearing support of the stabilizer suspension at the intermediate member.